Beneath The Stairs
by RTDFANFIC
Summary: Doctor Who.


_David Stewart walked slowly across the field, as to not wake anybody up. Sleep. That's what he needed. David avoided several puddles, a horn and even a gun before reaching his destination. The old farmer's house on Wikelswey Lane. David smiled and trudged forward, through the overgrown grass and the various rats scurrying across the floor. The door was hardly locked, just a nudge and it would open. And it did. David stood at the doorway, staring forward into the darkness. He needed his torch. David walked forward and up the creaky staircase, which led him to believe the rumours that the body was buried beneath the stairs. Nice ghost story._

_David entered the farmer's bedroom, and found one single bed and a wooden floor. Nothing exciting, the bed was old and falling apart, and the window pane was cracked. David sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. He turned to his left, and saw a door that, on his previous visit, he hadn't noticed before. Curious, he opened the door with ease. He saw a staircase, leading into the darkness, but what was strange was that these stairs seemed modern, seemed to be clean. When he stepped down them, no creaks, no sound at all. As he stepped down, fear rose up inside him. This was a brand new, modern room. A television, a dinner table (with food recently prepared) and even a laptop. He heard a tap running, and then he looked down at the floor, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head of fear, as on the floor, written in blood, were the words: THE BODY WAS BURIED BENEATH THE STAIRS. And then came the sound of the footsteps…._

_DAVID TENNANT_

_FREEMA AGYEMAN_

_CATHERINE TATE_

_DOCTOR WHO: THE TARDIS LOGS_

_BENEATH THE STAIRS_

_By Iamahumanhybrid_

_The Doctor, with his brown coat and ruffled hair, stepped out of the TARDIS, and took a look at his surroundings. An empty street somewhere. Donna and Martha stepped out after him, with a mix of curiosity and annoyance on their minds and faces. "Must have…you know, got confused with the, the new surround sound system or, or, you, yeah" Donna spoke, as she thought of reasons as to how this could have happened and why._

"_No, it just happens all the time" said the Doctor, as if shrugging off the incident. He sniffed the air, then grinned madly. "Come on, let's investigate!" shouted the doctor, a little too loudly, but not deliberately."Investigate what?" asked Martha._

"_Investigate why its so empty" replied the doctor._

_Beneath the stairs was a scary place. David had seen the ghosts, the legends were true, and they were coming back for him. They wanted to steal his mind, but it was lost already. All memories and intelligence had been erased. David just sat there, wide-eyed and emotionless. He didn't know when to speak, when to move, he didn't know anything. He just stayed where he was. Because, now the ghosts were coming, to drag another victim beneath the stairs._

_The Doctor walked down another empty and eerie street, looking around everywhere. He walked slowly and, occasionally, backwards. Martha was in the TARDIS, checking for life signs on the town. "I don't know what's happened, never has a town been this empty. It looks about, about…well, about 1852 that this was last populated" guessed the Doctor. He looked down, and a rat darted from his eyesight. "Well, we're not completely alone" he said to Donna, eyeing the rat's path._

"_So, a rat and that's it? What does that mean?! A rat! Is that it!" shouted Donna at the doctor. The doctor shushed Donna, as a piercing scream was heard. It was the scream of a male, in pain. "Doctor, wha-what was that?" whispered Donna._

"_Adventure" smiled the Doctor as he ran towards the farmer's house…_

_David continued screaming as the demons wrapped themselves around him. "Stop, I…STOP!" David screamed, as the demons intended to rip his humanity from him. He couldn't breath, he couldn't scream, the demons were possessing him. Then they would rip him and the house down. "Doctor!" he heard a woman shout._

_The Doctor was running down a corridor, he heard the screaming get louder, and a strange noise, like a tap running, coming from beneath the stairs. He flew open a door and, nearly accidentally hitting Donna in the face, jumped down the staircase, 2 steps at a time. When he reached the purple carpet, he was shocked at what he saw. A modern room in an old, abandoned house. "This place isn't as abandoned as I thought" muttered the Doctor, as he looked around the room. The screaming had stopped as soon as he had stepped down, which made him more curious as to what sort of people lived here. Cannibals? Freaks? He turned to Donna, who he had just noticed behind him, and saw her silent expression. "Doctor…Don't turn around" Donna told him, her eyes filled with fear and dread. The Doctor wasn't so easily scared by zombies or ghosts, so he just smiled. "Don't worry, Donna. I've dealt with zombies and ghosts, I don't think that a human is going to scare me" he told her._

"_That…isn't a human" said Donna, pointing, her hand shaking at the mere sight of it. The cheeky smile on the face of the Doctor faded, as he felt a chill run up his spine. "Oh, clever Doctor man" said the cold creature. The doctor turned around slowly, and looming in front of him was a transparent, hovering creature. Hands made of ribs, and a face made of humans, its stare could traumatise a person for life. The eyes, the nose, the entire face were all made up of shrunken humans, kidnapped, tortured and shrunken._

"_Interesting" said the Doctor, pulling out his glasses and putting them on. He walked closer, and went face-to-face with the creature. "Some sort of magical powers…or maybe you are from the planet Relicaractis, in the south east of the planet Raxacaricofalapitorius and population: 4, is it?" rushed the Doctor, trying to get some information out of this creature. The creature simply stared at the Doctor, examining him. "Hey! I'm right here!" shouted the Doctor at the creature, waving his hand in front of it, getting annoyed and frustrated. The creature grabbed the Doctors hand, and sniffed it, with no effect to the Doctor. "It takes a bit more than some magic to get me" the Doctor told the creature, a serious look upon his face. "Clever Doctor man" said the creature, as it gave him back his hand. "Yeah, look, I've heard it all before, but last time it was from a big spider" the Doctor told it, getting more annoyed and more frustrated by the second. "I just want that captive of yours, and then we'll be off" said the Doctor, as he signalled to Donna that all was OK. He walked forwards, nearly past the creature, when it grabbed him by the neck and, pulling the Doctor right up close to its face, told him, "You cannot leave without meeting the family" The Doctor was thrown to the floor, and looked up, helpless, as two more of these creatures came from the darkness. One was identical, and the other was slightly different, with two extra fingers on each hand. "The family are all ready to meet our new guest" the creature spoke softly. _

"_I am the third of the great Relicars" said the identical creature, as it hovered forward, towards its leader._

"_I am the second of the great Relicars" said the slightly different creature, as it too hovered forward. The three creatures were now in a line, bringing a sense of fear and dread about them, the air was cold and fog was filling the room. "Now then, mysterious Doctor, you will join us" said the leader, as it reached out its hand to take the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and walked back, holding his hands up to signal them to back off. "Right, okay, so you need blood, flesh and a body to recreate your cells, features and minds, but, if you think about it in the perspective of a 900 year old time traveller from Gallifrey, then this violates everything the 'rules' were there for. It clearly states that no creature shall kill another for its own personal needs, so no matter how hard you try, I'm going to stop you and bring you to justice, and then they'll banish you, but then what? What do you do? You start again, and soon you forget who you are, and then you create a new mind, a new body and a new perspective on the world. I mean, do you want to be stuck like that forever?" said the Doctor, as he looked the creature up and down with a look of disgust on his face._

"_Your musing mean nothing to us" said the leader, as it lunged for the Doctor with great speed and power, but still he managed to avoid it. The Doctor reached inside his trouser pockets, and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "Now, if I use this device, it might mean something to you" the Doctor told them, as he pointed the sonic screwdriver up to the ceiling._

"_What can that silly thing do?" asked the second creature, a look on its face that screamed: if it was human it would be laughing."Silly? No. You caused me enough trouble today, I give you one last chance. One last chance to admit defeat and be brought to court, before your friends, enemies and superiors. I'll help you out with it, I'll visit sometimes" the Doctor said, looking up at the ceiling and feeling his ear. "No, Doctor, you do not please us" said the leader. The Doctor sighed, pointed the Sonic Screwdriver to the roof and yelled, "Here's to justice, eh?" He flicked on the Sonic Screwdriver, and in a matter of seconds, a deafening screech came from the floorboards. The three creatures screamed, and tried to covert their ears, if they could find them. "Donna! Find the captive and then get out!" shouted The Doctor, as he stuffed the Sonic Screwdriver into his pockets again."What about you?" asked Donna, as she realised that The Doctor was heading for the kitchen. "This place is going to explode, and I want to do some investigation. Donna Noble. Welcome to Hell" the Doctor told her, with a dark expression upon his face. He walked into the kitchen, leaving Donna looking for the captive…_

_The Doctor immediately regretted stepping into the kitchen, as the smell was awful. This kitchen had dirt all over the floors, walls and roof, the cupboards were broken and empty, and the view from the cracked window showed an overgrown garden and a crooked tree. The Doctor could still hear the creatures screaming. But the strange thing was that when he was close to the kitchen, he could hear a tap running, but there was no sink and certainly no water in there. But he could still hear it. The Doctor ran to the end of the room, where he saw a wooden door, clearly new, with not a scratch or a stain upon it. The Doctor grabbed the handle and yanked it down, but to his surprise the door broke from its hinges and, nearly hitting the Doctor, fell to the ground. He stared at it in disbelief, and said, "Well, that's one way to open a door" He looked into the passageway, into the darkness, not knowing what would await him. The Doctor put one foot into the darkness, and he immediately was filled with dread as cold reached up his leg…_

_Donna was now knowing the meaning of the words 'Welcome to Hell'. The house was falling apart and the creatures were on the floor, screaming in pain. The creatures screams could make fire as Donna found out, as fire surrounded her. She seemed to be keeping out of its way though, and it wasn't bothering her. She just wanted to find this captive and get out. The wood above her was on fire, and threatening to burn her also…_

_The Doctor ventured further into the darkness, into the cold and into the unknown, but still he went on. He needed to know where the water was coming from, and what that smell was. He could hear the water get louder with every step he made, feel himself become colder and colder. The passageway was long, and the walls were slimy. He felt like he was in a prison cell, but he's not going there again. "Eurgh, what is this place?" the Doctor said, as he looked down and saw a green puddle. He looked up again, and saw a brighter area of this tunnel. Not bright light, just brighter than the rest of the tunnel. The Doctor ran towards it, and as he did it got brighter and brighter, and the Doctor was getting more reassured and excited until…_

…_until he saw what it really was…_

_Donna was sweating now, and she was still trying to find this 'captive'. She now thought that it was a diversion of those creatures, who were now merely a victim of their own torture. They were barely noticeable, smaller than an ant, as the fire had caused them to shrink somehow. __If it did that, then why bother breathing it? _Donna thought to herself. She tripped over a piece of fallen wood, and when she fell to the ground with a painful bang to the floor, she saw a hand buried beneath some rubble. The captive. "Oi! Rubble features! I sweat looking for you and then you go let some rubble fall on you!" Donna shouted, as more wood from the roof fell behind her. She needed to get out, that was what The Doctor had said. But he had also said get the captive, and that wasn't going to work carrying around a dead body. Unless…what if it wasn't dead?

The Doctor covered his mouth in shock, as in front of him was where the water was coming from. The water wasn't water at all. It was gallons and gallons of red, or blood. It was coming down like a waterfall, and the Doctor saw various body parts floating in the water. He looked up, and saw a machine, which he recognised as a crusher, a crusher meant for humans. _Why do people buy these things? _the Doctor thought to himself. He needed to see where the blood led to, so he took a risk and he jumped, feet first, into the blood. He held his breath as human body parts swam around him and red water blinded him. He just let the blood take him away. He swam up to the surface, and take a deep breath of air. He couldn't even see the waterfall anymore. He was in a dark tunnel, leading into a bright light, and then he realised…that the water was going off a cliff…

Donna had managed to dig the body out of the rubble, and she carried the dead body on her back. Luckily, she made it up the stairs, as the room burnt underneath her. What was weird was that it hadn't gotten into the Kitchen, which meant that the Doctor was safe. Was that good or bad? A bit of both. She managed to get out of the house, even with the body on her back. She laid it down on the grass, and then shouted, "Doctor" Time passed, and no reply. She repeated time and time again, where was the Doctor? Minutes passed and hours passed, and she shouted his name as she saw the house burn before her eyes. "I bloody hope Martha is getting this…" she growled. It was now nearing the next day, and still the Doctor had not returned. Just where was he? "Doctor!" Donna shouted. Silence.

Then she heard it. The sound of the TARDIS engines groaning, the sound of old engines, materialising and dematerialising around Donna and the body. The interior of the TARDIS faded into view before her eyes, and soon enough, she was in the TARDIS. The Doctor stood by the console, soaking, but smiling. Martha wasn't present, maybe she'd gone to another room. "Nice to know that you shouted for me" the Doctor told her. Donna walked up to the console, next to the Doctor. "Doctor, I need to tell you something…" Donna said, a little quiet.

"Yes" the Doctor replied, he didn't take his eyes off the console, he just listened. "Back there, I felt…Well, what I wanna say is…that I…want to slap you for not coming earlier" Donna told the Doctor, as a grin spread on both of their faces."So, where to ne-" the Doctor was rudely cut off, as he felt a hard hand slap him round the face. He heard Donna laughing, but that slap hurt…

**DOCTOR WHO**

**THE TARDIS LOGS**


End file.
